joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario (Screwattack)
Summary Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo, the company that can do what Segacan’t. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least Low 7-B, likely 4-C Name: Mario Mario Origin: ScrewAttack Classification: Plumber, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Underwater Breathing, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Spaceflight, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Water Manipulation, Invulnerability, Petrification, Transmutation, Weapon Mastery, Size Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Intangibility, Attack Reflection, Invisibility, Duplication, Martial Arts, Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City to Star Level (Defeated Bowser several times, which survived being thrown into the Sun and a black hole) Striking Strength: Small City to Star Class (Effortlessly kicked away Larry’s castle as if it were a soccer ball, should scale to Donkey Kong and Wario) Lifting Strength: Class G (Picked up and hurled a dinosaur out of orbit, can restrain Chain Chomps made of solid gold, Lifted and punted Larry’s castle) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Could pilot the Star Diver) with FTL reactions Durability: Small City to Star Level (Survived an explosion in the middle of a tennis field, compares to Bowser who withstood being thrown into a Star) Stamina: Very High Intelligence: Gifted (Although mostly known as a plumber, Mario possesses numerous and versatile talents, from being able to excel in many sports such as basketball, tennis, and soccer to taking up other careers such as archaeology, education, and engineering.) Range: Varies with power-ups. Standard melee range to Tens of meters with power-ups. Standard Equipment: Hammer, various power-ups and items Weaknesses: Speed. As of now, none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jump: Mario's usual main and preferred method of attack. He jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. * Hammer: Mario's weapon of choice that serves as a counterpart to his jumps. He brings out it and strikes the enemy with it. He also uses it to counterattacks, reflect projectiles, and occasionally inflict status conditions such as making foes dizzy or reduce their speed or defense. * Pyrokinesis: Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Can shoot fire balls from his hands. * Power-ups: Mario can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities. Cape Mario: Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. Superstar Mario: Similar to Cape Mario with additional super speed and invincibility. Cat Mario: Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. Good against fast hedgehogs. Double Cherry: When characters grab this item, a clone of themselves appears. The clones keep the original characters' state, power-ups affect all of them, and they all move identically. Can stack. Notable Victories: ''' Sonic (Screwattack) '''Notable Losses: Sonic (Screwattack) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Downplay Category:Screwattack Category:Hand Users